Mask
by 95mee
Summary: Topeng apa yang kali ini kau gunakan? Apakah menyenangkan atau malah membosankan mengenakannya?


**Title : Mask**

 **Author : 95mee**

 **Cast : Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungso, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan**

 **Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is mine**

 **MASK**

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang awalnya ingin menuju kelasnya terhenti saat sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya sampai diindra pendengarannya, saat berbalik ia menemukan salah seorang teman dekatnya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali?" pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya berucap pelan.

Zitao nama pemuda bersurai hitam mengangkat bahunya dan mengumbar senyum tipis.

"Aku tak berjalan cepat, kau saja yang lamban." ucapnya setengah bercanda.

"Ya, kau menghinaku? Kau bahkan tak memakai honorific saat berbicara denganku. Dasar tak sopan."

"Kita berada ditingkat yang sama _hyung_ , kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?"

Zitao mempercepat jalannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu, panda."

Zitao berbalik dan melempar senyum miring, yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesal menggil namanya.

 _MaskMaskMask_

" _hyung_ , ini kelas terakhir kita kan?" Tanya Zitao ketika ia memilih duduk di sebelah Kyungso.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu? Seharusnya kau berkata _benar Zitao ini kelas terakhir kita._ "

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin membolos jika kita ada kelas setelah ini?"

Zitao hanya melempar senyum pada Kyungso. Dan hal itu hanya membuat ia menggeleng pelan seraya mengacak pelan surai hitam milik Zitao.

"Oh iya, mana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti masuk kelas."

Dan benar saja, setelah Zitao menyelesaikan ucapannya Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas dengan wajah kesal dan menghampiri mereka. Zitao tentu saja langsung saja beranjak mendekati Kyungso –meminta perlindunga.

"Apa lagi yang kau katakana pada _hyungmu_ kali ini Zitao?"

Dan Zitao hanya memberingan cengiran kecil padanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau ikut kami, panda?" seorang pemuda jangkung bernama Chanyeol menepuk pundak Zitao.

Zitao menghadap kearah Chanyeol setelah memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Kemana hyung?"

"Bermain, mungkin?" jawabnya tak yakin.

Zitao tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng.

"Bukankah ini jadwal kita belajar kelompok dengan yang lainnya?"

Chanyeol mendesah kesal saat mengingat bahwa yang dikatakan Zitao benar, sekarang adalah jadwal mereka belajar bersama.

"Sial, kau benar. Aku bahkan tak ingat kita ada jadwal belajar di rumah Kyungso setelah ini."

 _MaskMaskMask_

Zitao menghempaskan badannya pada sofa yang berada diapartemennya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang saat itu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Pemuda itu lalu mendesah pelan. Ia baru saja sampai di apartementnya dan dalam waktu satu jam ia harus pergi kerumah salah seornag temannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut bangkit dari posisi awalnya –berbaring, lalu melangkah kearah ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya. Ia meraih handuk lalu melangkah kearah kamar mandi. Jika dia tak bersiap-siap sekarang, dia hanya akan terlambat. Seorang Huang Zitao takkan terlambat bukan?

Hanya saja Huang Zitao tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seseorang sudah memperhatikannya semanjak ia melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen dengan nuansa klasik itu.

 _MaskMaskMask_

Zitao melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul empat tepat. Dan sekarang ia berdiri didepan rumah bercat kuning gading, menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu dihdapan Zitao terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung masuk saja? Aku tak mengunci pintunya."

"Bukankah itu tak sopan _hyung_?"

"Kau bukan orang lain Zitao." jawabnya singkat.

Zitao terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyungso. Ia mengikuti pemuda itu dan duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Aku fikir aku bukan bagian dari keluargamu." ucap Zitao.

"Kau temanku yang sudah sangat aku kenal, _well_ aku cukup percaya padamu, kau tahu?"

Zitao terkekeh sekali lagi, "Kau tak seharusnya percaya padaku _hyung._ "

Kyungso mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju dapur, hendak mengambil minuman untuk tamunya karena ia mengetahui bahwa Zitao bukan tipe orang yang mau mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

"Ah, ini sudah tidak menarik lagi." Ucap Zitao pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kyungso.

Zitao menggeleng, "Kenapa yang lainnya belum datang?"

Kyungso mengangkat bahunya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, aku sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya karena tugas sialan ini." desis Kyungso.

"Tidur saja _hyung_ , bukankah kesehatan lebih penting disbanding tugas."

Kyungso mendecis pelan, "Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya."

"Kau hanya harus menutup matamu dan tertidur. Semua maslah akan hilang termasuk tugas."

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa melupakan tugas begitu saja. Namun terkadang aku berharap jika kita tak mempunyai tugas sebanyak ini. Mereka membuatku gila."

"Lupakan saja kalau begitu."

"Berhenti berkata seolah-olah tumpukan tugas itu tidak penting, Zitao."

Zitao hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungso. Dan saat itu seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah milik pemuda dengan nama belakang Do.

 _MaskMaskMask_

Dua jam berlalu semenjak mereka memulai untuk mengerjakan tugas untuk salah satu mata kuliah yang mereka ambil pada semester ini.

"Ah, aku membenci pelajaran ini. Terlalu sulit." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengambil mata pelajaran ini jika kau membencinya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini pelajaran wajib, bodoh."

"Aku mengantuk." ujar Kyungso, "Bisa kau ambilkan air untukku Zitao?"

Zitao berdiri dari duduknya, saat mendengar permintaan yang dilontarkan Kyungso.

"Aku juga." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hamper bersamaan dan hal itu membuat mereka tertawa.

"Aku harap kalian tidak lagi merasa bosan setelah minum air ini." ucap Zitao diselingi kekehan pelan.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku merinding mendengar kekehan Zitao" ucap Baekhyun.

Zitao berdiri disebelah sofa tempat ia duduk saat mengerjakan tugas tadi. Matanya memandang lurus kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungso yang saat itu tertidur dimeja seolah kelelahan karena mengerjakan tugas. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersyum miring. Jenis senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada ketiga temannya.

"Sudah seharusnya kau merasa begitu terhadapku, Baekhyun _hyung_."

Ia berjalan kearah Kyungso, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Lihatlah hyung, seberapa baiknya aku membuatmu tertidur dan melupakan tugas-tugas yang kau anggap menyebalkan ini."

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak bangun setelah ini." ucapnya diiringi senyum.

Zitao menusuk pipi Kyungso dengan jarinya, awalnya perlahan dan hal itu sama sekali tak membangunkan pemuda itu. Ia lalu menekannya dengan lebih keras hingga meninggalkan bekas luka karena kukunya dipipi Kyungso.

"Kau bahkan tak bangun saat aku menyentuhmu, apa kau bermimpi indah?" pertanyaan retoritis keluar dari mulutnya.

Zitao lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun, ia berdiri disebelah pemuda berwajah tampan sekaligus manis itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak kemudian meraih tas berwarna hitam miliknya. Sang pemuda mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana dan tersenyum.

"Betapa bagusnya jika kau diam begini saja _hyung_. Kau tahu terkadang aku membenci suaramu, tawamu dan semuanya yang keluar dari mulutmu. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Zitao meraih wajah Baekhyun, lalu menggoreskan benda yang diambilnya dari dalam tas kekulit wajah Baekhyun. Ia menggambar garis lurus dari sisi kiri bibir Baekhyun, menyisakan liquid merah dengan bau besi yang kental.

"Ah, kalau hanya goresan kecil seperti ini, kau masih bisa mengeluarkan tawamu yang memuakkan itu"

Zitao menekan benda itu pada sisi kiri wajah Baekhyun dan membuat liquid merah itu mengalir semakin deras. Saat itu tak ada suara yang terdengar selain suara logam yang bertemu dengan kulit manusia.

"Tawamu memuakkan, aku muak mendengarnya. Tawa itu terlalu keras, merusak telingaku. Kau tahu _hyung_ aku membenci suaramu dan sangat membenci tawamu. Sangat memuakkan untuk mendengarkan suaramu setiap hari."

Zitao semakin menusuk benda itu semakin dalam pada wajah Baekhyun saat ia mengatakan betapa ia tak menyukai tawa dan suara Baekhyun dan menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah pada tangannya dan pakain bewarna biru gelap yang ia kenakan. Pemuda itu bahkan tampaknya tak peduli saat pakainnya tak lagi bersih.

"Lihatlah _hyung_ , kau tak lagi memiliki mulut untuk bicara" ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Untung saja aku membuatmu tidur terlebih dahulu, jika tidak aku akan membeli mendengarkan suaramu yang memekkan telinga itu."

Zitao menyentuh leher Baekhyun yang sudah hamper tertutupi oleh balutan cairan berwarna merah, ia mendekat benda yang terbuat dari logam kearah leher Baekhyun dan menusuknya dengan tempo yang awalnya pelan, namun berubah dengan tak beraturan, dari lambat menjadi cepat lalu kembali perlahan kemudia menusuknya dengan cepat, dari waktu ke waktu.

"Aku hamper saja lupa membuang bagian yang membuat tawa memuakkanmu bisa dihasilkan."

Zitao berdiri saat melihat jika leher Baekhyun tak lagi bisa dikatakan sebagai leher manusia yang utuh.

"Maaf ya _hyung,_ aku membuatmu tak bisa bernafas dengan benar" ucapnya dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada Baekhyun –menampilkan tanda peace dengan tangannya.

Zitao meraih sekotak tissue yang ada diatas meja dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissur lalu membersihkan benda dari logam yang ada ditangannya. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang tepat berada disamping Baekhyun. Ia menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti berbuat baik padaku."

Zitao mendekatkan badannya pada Chanyeol, lalu menarik rambut snag pemuda jangkung. Ia menatap sengit pada pemuda yang saat itu tengah menutp matanya.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau baik padaku. Padahal kau tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang membicarakanku dibelakangku."

Zitao menghempaskan kepala itu pada kursi yang terdapat disana dan tersenyum miring. Ia meraih benda dari logam dari dalam tas miliknya, mengeluarkan yang lebih kecil daripada yang ia gunakan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga akan berbaik hati padamu, lihat aku tak menggunakan benda besar ini."

Zitao mengangkat benda logam yang bejumlah delapan buah itu dan melepaskannya secara bersamaan diatas perut sang pemuda jangkung. Dan benda tersebut menacap diperut Chanyeol.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka benda ini benar-benar tajam. Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekali lagi, _hyung_?"

Zitao menarik benda tersebut dari perut Chanyeol dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat aliran liquid berwarna merah keluar dari tempat Zitao menarik benda logam itu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengulang perbuatannya tadi, namun saat ini ia mengarahkannya pada area dada Chanyeol, enam benda yang terbuat dari logam itu menancap didadanya. Namun satu benda ter jatuh, entah kenapa tak mengenai Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membiarkan benda ini terjatuh _hyung?_ Kau tak suka aku menempatkannya pada tubuhmu? Baiklah aku takkan melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana jika aku membuatkan garis disini?"

Zitao menusuk keras benda logam yang tidak tertancap ditubuh Chanyeol degan kuat, hingga menimbulkan bunyi tulang yang patah. Ia lalu menarik benda itu kearah bawah yang membuat luka lebar diperut pemuda itu. Ia mengulangnya beberapa kali, hingga suara pintu yang terbuka membuat ia menoleh kebelakang.

Zitao dapat melihat seornag pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat berdiri disamping pintu. Matanya tepat menatap kearah Zitao, ia menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan kearah Zitao dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Zitao.

" _Gege."_ ucap Zitao.

"Ayo berdiri Zitao dan kita pulang." Ucapnya.

Zitao terkekeh, ia berdiri dihadapan pemuda tampan itu. Zitao menutup matanya saat meerasakan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam membuka matanya saat merasakan serat lembut kain menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Kau mengotori wajahmu, _peach._ "

Zitao meraih tangan yang megusap wajhnya, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Aku juga mengotori tanganku, _ge_."

"Ayo kita pulang dan membersihkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Seseorang akan membersihkannya."

 _MaskMaskMask_

Zitao keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangan yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah pemuda bersurai cokelat.

"Yifan _gege_ " ucapnya.

"Sudah aku katakan kepadamu, jika karakter yang kau ambil salah Zitao. Topeng yang kau gunakan tidak menyenangkan untuk digunakan."

Yifan berkata seraya menutup buku bersampul hitam dengan nomor 9. Ia menunjukkan buku itu pada Zitao.

"Karakternya terlalu lemah dan membosankan, kau seharusnya mengambil karakter nomor 11, ini lebih menantang." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan buku bersampul hitam lainnya pada Zitao.

"Kau benar _gege_ , aku bahkan harus membunuh mereka tanpa kesadaran yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Terkadang itu tak menyenangkan."

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan saat kau menjadi karakter nomor 6? Membunuh mereka secara perlahan?"

"Benar _gege_ , terlebih aku melakukannya bersamamu."

Yifan tersenyum , lalu mengacak surai hitam Zitao. Pemuda jangkung itu mengecup dahi Zitao.

"Selanjutnya _topeng_ apa yang akan kau pakai Zitao?"

"Yang pasti, aku takkan memilih karakter yang terlalu semangat seperti sebelumnya."

"Kapan kau memainkan drama baru ini Zitao?"

"Secepatnya, _gege_ "

 **THE END**

 **Mind reviewing?**


End file.
